


em p t y n e s s

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blackouts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: A blackout hit where i am and i got super freaked out so a wrote a ton of fics so-
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 5





	em p t y n e s s

**Author's Note:**

> A blackout hit where i am and i got super freaked out so a wrote a ton of fics so-

Race had been sitting on his bed, computer in his lap with a google doc for his history report up when suddenly his bedroom light flickered. It kept flickering for a moment and for a second race thought it was just a dead bulb when it finally went out. And when he looked out his bedroom window he saw that just about all of new york went out too. 

The streets were dark and empty for a moment as people took in what just happened when he heard his roomate and boyfriend yell from the kitchen, the sound of a glass shattering followed. He used his laptop as a light and made his way through the dark and into the kitchen to find his boyfriend hunched over the floor, even in the darkness Race could see the glimmer of glass and spilt water on the floor. 

Albert was trying to clean up the glass with what appeared to be his bare hands. Race quickly put his laptop on the kitchen counter and pulled his boyfriend away from the glass. He knew from past experience that Albert got extremely anxious during power outages. 

“Hey, ey hon, its ok just leave it,” he said quickly, gently pulling the red head up to him. Even in the darkness the boys hair was still a firey red. Race carefully pulled him into a hug, Alberts head falling to his chest. The shorter boys fingers had some small cuts on them, a few bits of glass in one and his breathing seemed to be getting faster by the second. 

“Albie, hey its ok, its all gonna be ok,” he said to the anxious boy. He knew how much he hated power outages. They generally just made him nervous. Not only with the crime that went up in new york during power outages, neither of them being able to contact their friends or do any of their assignments, but Albert also hated the darkness. And neither of them knew when the power was going to be back on so they had to save as much power as they could. Which in turn only made Albert more nervous. 

A car alarm went off just below their apartment which only startled the already terrified boy even more, which only made Race hold him tighter. He gently carded his fingers through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down as he whispered soft reassurances. 

Albert only whimpered slightly and buried his head into Races shoulder. Race carefully nudged some of the glass to the side of the floor where neither of them could step on it and it could be cleaned up later and guided Albert to the couch. 

He sat the shorter boy down and wrapped one of their blankets around him. The light from his laptop was the only thing illuminating his face and from the light Race could see tears on the brims of his eyes. Race gently wiped them away and kept repeating his words of comfort. 

Eventually Alberts breathing evened out and Race was able to light some candles and shut his laptop. Race carefully lowered Albert so he was resting against his chest and Race’s back was up against the couch arm. Race started to softly hum an old italian tune his mother used to sing to him and his siblings when they were little. 

Finally, after what seemed to be just a little under an hour, the lights flickered back on. The t.v. turned on and their microwave beeped loudly. Both Race and Albert sighed and Albert shifted the blanket down to his shoulders. They both laughed slightly before quickly extinguishing the candles and falling back onto the couch.


End file.
